Dan vs Pinkie Pie (DanPie)
by Aila Unicorn
Summary: Princess Celestia sent Twilight a letter in which she said that Twilight must learn how to teleport other ponies, so Twilight asked her friends to help her. But something went wrong and two friends found themselves on dirty street of California. Will Twilight find was to help them or its too late?


About me: -My name is Aila. I'm unicorn with orange coat and red mane (you can see on my acc). My cutie mark is fire which means I can make fire out of nothing. I live in Ponyvile about month or two. I met mane 6 and we became quite good friends. Reason why I moved in Ponyvile is that I was different than other ponies in Canterlot, where I lived. I like make fireflys dance and sing at night. I think that is... see ya!

It was nice, sunny day in Ponyvile. I was walking down the street. I was going to Twilight's because she needed me for something. After few minutes I finnaly came to big oak library. I slowly entered.

"I'm here!" I said happily. Purple anicorn princess turned around with smile.

"Hey Aila!" She said happily. I slowly walked to her. Whole library was in mess. Books and papers were everywhere. I looked back up to her.

"So...why did you..."

" Hiya Twilight! Oh, Hiya Aila!" Pinkie Pie Greeted loudly.

"...Called me..." I trailed off, finishing Sentence. Pinkie started to bounce like young filly. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Hey Pinkie!" Twilight said cheerfully. Pinkie just smiled and giggled. I wanted to say something, but Pinkie was faster.

"Soooo... What are we going to do?" She gasped loudly.

"Is it a suprise? I realy, realy, realy love suprises! Oh! Once I-" Twilight muted Pinkie by putting her hoof on Pinkie's mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"No Pinkie, its not suprise. I need your help. You see, Princess Celestia sent me letter in which she said I need to learn how to teleport ponies. So I asked you two to help me." She explained us. I nooded and looked at Pinkie. Her face was blank for few seconds. After a few seconds, returned to normal. Well, not Completely normal but...

"So...are we going to start?" I asked. Twilight nodded, looking at book.

"Yes, just give me few seconds to see again what I have to do." She replied, staring at big, dusty book. After few seconds she looked up.

"Okay, I'm ready! Lets do this. Just dont move. Oh, and I'm going to teleport you in front of library." She said. Suddenly, her horn started to glow in pink aura. After couple of seconds aura Surrounded us. Pinkie started to laught like crazy pony.

"Bwahaha...it...it tickles!" She said between laughts. I rolled my eyes. It wasnt realy tickling. Suddenly, we Disappeared in flash. After few secpnds in darkness, we finnaly arrived...somewhere?

"Owie!" I heard Pinkie saying with painful voice. I slowly opened my eyes. First thing I noticed is Pinkie. I gasped.

"Pinkie! You're...you're..." i trailed off. I stared at her in shock. She had the same clothes as in Equestria Girls and I had black skirt and black jacket over red T-shirt that displayed my cutie mark. She looked at herself, and than at me.

"Eeep! You're human too!" She said happily. I felt like whole world fallen on me.

"Wha...wha... you're happy? We are in other dimension and we are humans!" I said with crazy, psyho face. She Shrugged.

"How you can be shure?" She asked with smal smile. I gave her crazy 'realy?!' Look.

"There's no humans in our planet! Or dimension, I dont know." I said looking around. We were on dirty street...

"I'll try to fix this." I closed my eyes. I wanted to teleport us or do anything, but magic didnt worked.

"My magic...it doesnt work!" I said in nervous tone. She chuckled a little.

"Well, that make sense because you dont have your horn." She said. I screamed like some crazy idiot, putting hands on my head.

"WHAT?!" I cried in worried tone. Before I could say anything, an angry voice rang out behind us.

"HEY, GLANDULAR PROBLEM! You're in the way."

We moved our head so we both can see the owner of the voice, a short man wearing jeans and a green jacket over a black shirt that prominently displayed the word "JERK" on it. The look on his face seemed to be an equal amount of pure rage and annoyance as he gritted pointing looking teeth.

"Oh, horseapples..." I said quietly.

*~*~*~*~ Bonus *~*~*~*~

Twilight made her way out of library. She smiled happily to herself on her way. She slowly opened library door. She expected her friends to be there, but there was no sign of them. Twilight's face went blank.

Twilight spent next two hours on finding her friends, but is was useless. She couldnt find them anywhere. She sat on dusty floor. Tears were falling down her cheek. She looked up at havens with her red eyes. (Eyes were red of crying...)

"What have I done?"


End file.
